One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by musicalauthor0510
Summary: Kagome comes back, but something happens, InuYasha isn't sure about their future, and tragedy insues! T for blood and a little kissing. Just bein' safe. ( . . ) No flames! But review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then! Another fanfiction! It's my first multi-chapter though, so be kind. I've done two chapters before, but never this many. Some of them are pretty darned short, so I'm sowwy. ^.^ (=^._.^=) Enjoy, review, no flames! And my birthday's tomorrow! Seventeen! lol P.S. I don't own anything (she says with tears in her eyes) except for my own ideas running around like little crazies in my head. Hehe, those are fun... Read on!**

Sunlight bounced off glossy evergreen leaves as they danced in the warm summer breeze against a background of a clear cerulean sky. The long blades of grass swayed and birds sang their sweet songs to welcome the Summer months. Villagers went about their daily routines, dressed in light clothing with few layers to allow comfort under the heat of the sun against their backs. A lonely hanyou watched the humans mill about from the protection of a shaded tree branch in the distance. His topaz gaze was settled on a certain young family.

A monk dressed in purple robes and a demon slayer in a soft green kimono as they played with their children, twin girls and a newborn son. A fox demon, a kit, ran in circles around the children, his innocent and raucous laughter echoing through the village. It brought smiles to the faces of all that heard. Even the lonely hanyou cracked a smile as he leaned back against the trunk of his tree. His dog demon ears twitched atop his snow white head of hair.

The kit eventually looked up and waved to the lonely hanyou. With a sigh, he stood on his branch and leaped to the ground, several feet below. He made his way to the kit and human family, hands tucked into the sleeves of his blood red fire rat robes.

"InuYasha!" cried the twin girls in unison and ran full force towards him. They collided with his legs and clung to his robe as he continued to walk with a smirk. He approached the monk and slayer and lifted the twins from his legs to his shoulders. With a hand on each girl's back, he let them sit balanced across his shoulders on their stomachs as they stretched out and pretended to fly.

"Your kids are just as hyper as ever, Miroku," InuYasha commented and the monk shrugged with a smile.

"They are young. It's a phase," was his response. The slayer gave him a look.

"Like your cursed hand was a phase?" she teased. Miroku grinned.

"But, my dear Sango, how am I to resist your beauty?" he asked and the said cursed hand itched towards her.

InuYasha expected the resounding slap Miroku was granted by his wife and their children giggled along with the kit.

"InuYasha, I gained another level!" the kit cried and displayed with pride a small sheet of white parchment with writing confirming that the fox demon had, indeed, increased in level.

"You've still got a way to go before you can take me on, kid," InuYasha replied and the kit pouted.

"Be nice to Shippo, InuYasha. He's progressing extremely well," came a voice weathered from time as an elderly woman approached the group.

"Kaede," InuYasha greeted, respect for the aged miko evident in his greeting. "Any change?" he asked. She shook her head, sadness reflected in her gaze.

"No change, I'm afraid."

Sango glanced between the two. "Change?" she asked. InuYasha just frowned and glanced towards the forest that was his namesake.

"I've been watching the well and surrounding area for any spiritual energy that might resemble our young Kagome in any way," Kaede explained. Silence fell among the group, excluding the twins and gurgling infant in Sango's arms, at the thought of their lost comrade and friend.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," InuYasha mumbled and gently dropped the twins next to Shippo before wandering off, topaz eyes glazed over.

* * *

A young raven haired beauty straddled the edge of a dilapidated wooden well within the well house located on the grounds of the Higurashi shrine. A goodbye fell from her lips, tears welling in her chocolate eyes. She was well aware of the fact that this would be the last time she would see her doting mother's kind smile and her younger brother's shining eyes and her grandfather's wise and strange demeanor. But they had prepared themselves for this day, should it arrive. She'd had her time in this world, a modern day Japan. But this world ceased to be home many years ago. Her education was complete. She'd said her goodbyes. She was ready to return.

_To see him again._

She smiled, the tears of sorrow and joy flowing freely now.

"I love you," she whispered and swung her right leg over the lip of the well, sliding off the edge and falling down into its depths.

She landed gently on the balls of her feet, her flats touching dirt and moss at the bottom of the well as a bright blue light faded to surrounding darkness. The walls around her were covered with creeping vines and moss. She reached for a vine and, after testing the stability of the stones lining the walls, she began to climb.

* * *

InuYasha sat with his back against the worn surface of the well, eyes closed as he listened to the world around him. His thoughts were focused on the girl who'd been taken from him so suddenly. He focused on her laugh and her smile, his own smile widening slightly. He found that if he tried hard enough, he could even conjure up her scent in his reminiscence. It was almost as if she were standing right in front of him. He could imagine her touch as her fingers brushed against his cheek, her warmth as she leaned over him, the feel of her lips against his in a warm and loving kiss...

Topaz eyes shot open as he gazed upon the object of his affections that had been lost to him for three long and agonizing years.

"Kagome," he whispered and wiped away tears that were drifting down her cheeks. He tucked a strand of raven hair behind her left ear and pulled her in for another kiss.

When she pulled away to meet his eyes, his heart skipped a beat. Chocolate orbs full of love and kindness and passion gazed upon him and she smiled a breathtaking smile.

"I'm sorry I took so long. Were you waiting for me, InuYasha?" she asked. Her voice was melodic, a song that he'd been deprived of for far too long.

"What were you doing, baka?" he whispered and she giggled.

"Waiting for you to come get me, you stubborn man," she teased and he grinned.

"Not my fault you decided to go home, wench," he replied. She sighed an exasperated sigh and sat back on her heels.

"Well, if you're going to be like that," she said and stood, stretching her arms above her head. InuYasha couldn't help but notice how her white sundress accentuated her curves and advertised all her assets. She's blossomed over the three year time period. Her raven waves cascaded down her back and her eyes shone with maturity. She turned on her heel, breaking InuYasha out of his admiration, and began to walk away, towards the village.

He was on his feet in seconds and scooped her up in his arms.

She squeaked and he chuckled as she blushed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised. He laughed.

"Embarrassed, Kagome?" he teased. She huffed.

"Of course not."

He smirked at her defiance and continued to carry her to the village.

"But I would like to walk," she whispered and he laughed again. He set her down gently, keeping a firm grasp on her small hand.

"I'm not letting go of you. The last time I did, you disappeared on me," he murmured and her blush deepened as he leaned down and kissed her softly. She sighed and he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. Once he released her, for lack of oxygen, they made their way to the village together, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are! Chapter 2! Let the story continue! I still don't own InuYasha... Damn lawyers T_T...**

The summer season passed slowly as Kagome Higurashi gradually acclimated herself to feudal Japan. She worked alongside the elderly miko Kaede, learning all that she needed to so that she could carry on caring for the villagers once she passed. Jinenji was teaching her about all the herbs in the surrounding area, those that were harmful and those that could be used to heal. In the evenings, as the sun set, she would spend time with Sango and Miroku, playing with her new nieces and nephew and Shippo. And the nights she spent watching the stars with InuYasha by her side.

When it came to InuYasha, Kagome couldn't help but notice that he had changed in her three year absence. He was always at her side, whether he was watching over her from the trees as she learned from Jinenji and Kaede, or he was sitting at her side as she played with the children. He never let her out of his sight, his eyes trained on her figure with different emotions flickering through topaz. For the first few weeks, she didn't complain. In all honesty, she didn't want him out of _her _sight. When the well had taken her back to modern day Japan, he wasn't the only one who'd lost someone. She'd lost him as well. So, she let his protective instinct pass.

But once they hit the mark of a month and a half, something had to be said.

* * *

InuYasha followed Kagome as she made her way to Kaede's hut. She was on her way back from the fields where she was helping Jinenji collect those herbs that needed collecting. She had some things she wanted to discuss with Kaede in private and she didn't want to wait until tomorrow.

As Kagome neared Kaede's home, she inhaled deeply and turned sharply on her heel, surprising the hanyou close behind.

"InuYasha," she said sternly, hands clasped in front of her. "I need to talk to Kaede."

He nodded, hands tucked into the sleeves of his red robe, arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever," he said with a shrug. Kagome gave him a pointed look. He just stared back at her.

"Alone, InuYasha," she said slowly, emphasizing her words. He smirked.

"Yeah, got that," he replied. She waited for him to turn around. He did not.

"In private, InuYasha," she said again. He rolled his eyes.

"You need to talk to Kaede, alone, in private. I got that, wench," he said and started towards Kaede's home. "Are we going or what?"

Kagome was officially annoyed. She let out an annoyed huff and crossed her arms across her chest.

"InuYasha," she started, and he recognized well her tone. He winced, as he knew what was coming next.

"Osuwari!"

He fell to the ground, sprawled face first in the dirt.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" he demanded from the ground, spitting out a mouthful of grass. Kagome sighed and crouched down to face him.

"InuYasha, when I say I need to see Kaede alone, in private, I mean _by myself._ Without you, InuYasha. I understand that you want to be around me, and I want to be around you, too. But this is getting out of hand. There are times when I need to be alone. I have to _sneak away_ to take a bath! You've got to relax," she explained herself.

InuYasha's expression and mood dropped considerably.

"You want to be alone?" he asked quietly, topaz eyes dropping her gaze.

"InuYasha, it's not like that," she murmured. She stood with a sigh and waited for him to get to his feet.

"I'll just be a little while with Kaede, then we can go for a walk or something. Okay?" she offered.

"Just a little while?" he repeated. She nodded in confirmation and turned towards Kaede's home. She waved over her shoulder and walked away, leaving a somewhat dejected hanyou on the dirt path.

* * *

"What is it you are trying to ask, Kagome, child? I'm not sure I understand," Kaede questioned. She sat in front of a fire pit, stirring something in a pot that smelled strongly of fish and vegetables. Kagome sat on the other side of the fire, legs crossed, hands fisted around the fabric of her light blue kimono in her lap.

"I understand that Kikyo could never be married to InuYasha. Why is that?" she asked quietly. Kaede looked up at Kagome and sighed, understanding now.

"A miko cannot marry a demon, half-human or otherwise, Kagome," Kaede responded gently. Kagome's head snapped up and she met Kaede's kind eyes.

"But then..." she trailed off, not even wanting to finish her train of thought.

"Yes, child," Kaede affirmed. Kagome closed her eyes and dropped her chin. After several moments, Kagome straightened and met Kaede's gaze with a determined expression.

"I cannot become a miko. I can use my spiritual abilities and the skills you've taught me to heal and take care of people, but I cannot officially take on the title of priestess," she said, her voice firm. Kaede smiled.

"I understand, child," she said with a nod. Kagome smiled. "We will continue your training as we would have should you have chosen the path of a priestess so that you may acquire the skills," Kaede instructed and Kagome nodded thoughtfully. She stood slowly and made her way towards the flap leading outside.

"Goodnight, Kaede."

"Goodnight, Kagome, dear. Tell InuYasha I said hello."

* * *

InuYasha kicked a pebble as he strolled along beside the river. He wondered exactly what it was that Kagome needed to talk to Kaede about.

Maybe it was about her lessons with Jinenji?

That made him stop and think.

They were training her to be a proper miko, a priestess in the village.

Priestesses didn't marry demons.

She couldn't marry him.

That devastating thought hit him full force. He couldn't marry Kagome, couldn't mate with her, give her a family and a life together. As he couldn't with Kikyo before her.

Why is it he could never truly be with the woman he loved?

Because he fell in love with priestesses, that's why.

InuYasha kicked the pebble again in frustration and ran his fingers through his long silver hand. His ears twitched several times as he frowned, deep in thought.

He could take her away from the village. But that would be taking her away from Sango and Miroku and he could never do that to her or them. And Shippo would throw a fit at the mere mention of it.

He could mark her without telling her, but that was cruel and he couldn't ever do that to her without her permission.

He continued to think up random, ridiculous, and useless ideas until one thought he'd been trying to avoid struck him. He stiffened and closed his eyes with a sigh.

_He could let her go._

* * *

Kagome stood on the path where she left InuYasha, waiting for him as the sun sank below the horizon and the moon took its place in the sky. Stars began to reveal themselves and she shivered slightly as a cool breeze swept past her. She looked around, wondering where exactly her hanyou was.

She smiled softly, at the thought of him being _her_ hanyou. Four years ago, she wouldn't have dared think of him in such a way.

A rustling nearby brought her back to attention and she looked towards the source of the noise.

"Inuyasha?" she called, unable to make out the approaching figure in the darkness. It came closer, but did not respond to her call.

"Who are you?" she asked and the figure stopped, cocking its head to the side as if in amusement. She could hear a deep chuckle.

"You're worst nightmare, sweetheart."

* * *

(A/N: **Bolded** - demon _Italicized _- human _**Bolded and italicized**_ - hanyou)

InuYasha had come to a decision long before the sun fell. But he couldn't quite bring himself to face Kagome and tell her. Would she be happy that he was leaving her to her responsibilities as a priestess? Or would she be upset with him for deciding this without her?

_But she knows she has obligations,_ said a little voice inside his head. _She knows where her loyalties must lie when the time comes._

He frowned.

_**But what if she chooses to stay with me? There's still a chance isn't there?**_

_If she was choosing you, would she still be training with Kaede and Jinenji every day?_

InuYasha's thoughts remained silent as reality hit him harder than ever.

She _would_ be happy that he left, wouldn't she? She wouldn't have to make the choice herself, and she wouldn't have to hurt him. At least this way, he was the one doing the leaving.

_And that's what you must do, at least for a little while. Leave, allow her to focus on her training. You can return once she's a full fledged miko and you can love her then. _

_**Love her like I did Kikyo? Following her like a lost dog, a faithful companion because that's all I can be for her?**_

Another voice intruded in his inner conversation.

**Mate.**

He paused at that one.

_**Kagome?**_

**She's mate.**

InuYasha blinked. He shook his head quickly. He had to be going insane. He was having a conversation with his human and demon halves _in his head._

_You must leave!_

**Stay for mate! Stay for Kagome! Mark her! Tell her!**

_Let her live her life as she was meant to! She's a priestess, damnit!_

**And she's our mate! Screw you!**

_**Hey! Enough with the shouting match!**_

InuYasha inhaled deeply and squared his shoulders.

_**I'm going to talk to Kagome and let her tell me what she wants to do. I'll give her our options and let her decide. It's **_**her**_** fate as a priestess at stake here.**_

_You selfish demon._

**You weak man. **

_**Just shut the hell up.**_

Silence echoed in his head at the command and he smirked in satisfaction.

_**Much better.**_

His smile slid off his face, though, as a familiar scent swirled through the air and his stomach dropped.

_That's blood._

**Mate.**

_**Kagome!**_

* * *

Kagome fell to her knees, breath coming out in ragged gasps. Her kimono was torn in several places, her blood staining the blue fabric. Her hair was matted around her face and sweat dripped down her neck. Her chocolate eyes were closed, due to her exhaustion, and she had her right arm clutched against her stomach to stem the flow of blood due to the gash stretched across her pale skin. Her left hand still held a glow, though it was weak and her aura was diminishing greatly. She'd used all her spiritual and physical energy to defeat the demon, and now she was exhausted.

But she knew that she was weak and wounded and needed to get to safety. Another demon would smell the blood, and she didn't know how long she had until another imminent attack from a predator on the prowl for weak prey.

_I have to at least get to Jinenji. He can get me to Kaede. Where is InuYasha?_

Kagome knew that her blood gave off a strong enough scent that he could smell it. Usually he was here, saving her, fighting by her side. But he was nowhere to be found. Where was he?

Her vision slowly began to blur as she struggled to remain conscious. She braced her left arm against the ground, the glow surrounding her hand completely gone now. She attempted to stand.

It was too much. Her legs gave out and she collapsed, pain ripping through her wound, her blood staining the grass crimson.

"Inu...Yasha..." she whispered, the world becoming a haze of red. Just as a blur of red and silver came into her view, darkness consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Duh duh duh! Sorry about the cliffy! Usually I hate reading them, so I feel ya'. But writing them is so much fun! It brings suspense and some excitement to the story, keeps the readers readin'. So, enjoy chapter 3 while I perform a little experiment... I own InuYasha... I don't _see_ any evil lawyers... Oh, nope, there they are! Read on while I run away! :D**

There was pain. Deep, throbbing pain in the pit of her stomach.

And darkness. A darkness that was an all-consuming black, unrelenting and never ending.

Cold swirled around her, as if it were an invisible mist drenching her skin with freezing sweat. She knew, somehow, that her skin was cold as ice. A desire for warmth, comfort, and light spread through her and she wanted to cry out for help. Surely someone would hear her.

But she could not. Her voice had disappeared. She was without control over anything in this thick darkness. Now she wanted to cry. She wasn't even with the ability to do that either.

_Why?!_

She wanted to scream, shout, move, cry, feel, do anything that resembled an emotion and life. But she couldn't. She couldn't understand why. It's not like she was...

_No! I'm not dead! I'm not gone! Someone, please! Help me!_

* * *

As the sun rose over the village, silence and a general sense of dread permeated throughout the surrounding area. In Kaede's hut, Sango sobbed in the embrace of her teary-eyed husband. Shippo bawled in Kaede's lap as she herself cried silently. InuYasha sat, blank eyes staring at nothing. He was empty. His reason for existing was slipping away slowly before him.

She was pale, her eyes closed, her breathing so faint she could have already been determined... gone.

He didn't want to think it. None of them did. She couldn't be gone. She'd brought them all together, loved with all her heart, taken care of them, _returned to them_. And for what? To be torn, ripped from them in a single night.

Suddenly, InuYasha wanted to hurt something. He wanted to scream, yell, bruise, batter, bloody, maim, and murder anything evil he could get his hands on.

_**Why?!**_

Why, when they had their entire future, albeit undecided, in front of them? Why was she taken from him right before they could have their closure? Why was fate so cruel?

Fate had cut their red string, cut InuYasha's tether to life. Now, he knew that once his heart stopped beating, breathing in the beauty before him, he would be gone with her. He would become a demon, live without emotion. Allow the darkness to consume him.

Because he couldn't do it.

Before, he could. Because he knew she was _alive and happy and safe._ But now, she was gone.

So he couldn't do it.

Slowly, InuYasha stood and headed for the doorway. Sango and Miroku watched him with silent gazes.

They knew.

"I don't want to..." he whispered. "I don't want to see it all end."

And he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaack! The lawyers have not capture me yet! Have no fear! Haha, anywaaaay. Chapter four! No, Kagome is not dead yet. See how I put the yet in there? I guess that is the question. Does she live... or DIE? Duh duh duh! Ha, I love doing that. As you can see. Uh-oh, here come the lawyers. Read on, friends. :)**

She paced.

At least, she thought she paced. She wasn't exactly sure.

But she _did_ know she was focusing, concentrating. She concentrated on the memory of warmth, love, light, and life.

Because she wanted it back.

She couldn't stay in this darkness forever. It would destroy her, erase her.

She wasn't ready to be erased.

_Not before we get our happy ending!_

And that thought kept her going. She would get her happy ending, the life that she wanted.

She _refused_ to go without it.

And as she focused on red and silver and gold, warmth, love, light, and life, something changed.

Darkness faded.

* * *

"Kaede! She's breathing!"

"Kami..."

"She's alive!"

"Yes, it seems that way. Hand me the bowl and cloth. I'm going to clean out her wound, rewrap it. And those herbs. It will numb some of the pain. We don't want her waking up to _that_, now do we?"

* * *

She could hear them, all the people she loved. She knew they were there.

Well, almost all of them.

Where was her red and silver and gold? Shouldn't he be here? Wasn't she _dying_? What is that about?

* * *

"I'm going to osuwari his ass to Cuba."

Those were the first words they heard come from her pale lips.

Kaede's eyes widened.

Shippo's jaw dropped.

Miroku just stared on in amazement.

And Sango laughed.

Slowly, chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and Kagome gazed up at the expressions of her dearest friends, her family, her reasons for fighting the darkness.

"Hey guys, what's up? You look like someone just came back from the dead," she joked weakly.

And the tension and grief just flew out the door.

Sango dropped to her knees at Kagome's side and held her hand tight.

"Don't you ever do that again, okay?" she ordered with a grin. Kagome nodded and Miroku chuckled.

Shippo was a blur of orange hair as he dived into Kagome's arms. He sobbed even harder than before and Kagome let him. She kissed the top of his head and turned to face Kaede.

"Where is he?"


	5. Chapter 5

**She's aliiiiive! How very Frankenstein. I think... Maybe not, lol. I'm hiding from the lawyers now as they search the room. Hehe, they'll never think to check the ventilation shaft! Anyways, enjoy chapter five, it's almost over. Hang in there! You know, like that cute little kitten on that big tree branch or whatever that thing the kitten is hanging off of is. Enjoy! **

(A/N: **Bold **- demon _Italicized_ - human _**Bold and italicized**_ - hanyou)

_Don't do this. She wouldn't want this._

_**Shut up.**_

**Blood. Slaughter them all.**

_No! She would never condone murder! You can't kill every demon you find. Even that moron Koga deserves to live. And Sesshomaru, Jinenji, and the entire tribe. You can't do this. She would never forgive you._

_**Shut up.**_

**Mate isn't here to forgive anymore. They took her.**

_Not they. Only one demon took Kagome away from us. _

**Do not say mate's name! She is MATE!**

_**Shut up.**_

_You are not the only one who loved her, demon._

**I fought for mate. Bled for mate.**

_I protected her with my life! Remember that?!_

_**Shut up.**_

**I always protected mate.**

_**Shut up.**_

_You endangered her, you beast!_

_**Shut up.**_

**I would never hurt mate!**

_You made her bleed, you bastard._

_**I SAID SHUT UP!**_

Silence, as InuYasha trembled. He stood in front of the goshinboku, the god tree, and his left fist left an imprint in the aged bark. His breath came out in ragged gasps, as red slowly began to bleed into his topaz eyes.

_You can't destroy her memory like this..._

"Watch me," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**UH-oh! InuYasha's gone full demon, Kagome's still injured, and the lawyers found me! I'm on the run again. :) Enjoy chapter 6!**

"Kagome, don't do this. You just woke up!"

Kagome looked up sharply and Sango stepped back slightly at the determination in her chocolate eyes.

"If I don't do this now, Sango, _he_ won't wake up and I'll never be able to get him back."

Kaede finished tightening the bandage around Kagome's stomach wound and helped her back into her kimono.

"You're sure about this, then?" Miroku asked from the side. Kagome nodded silently. Shippo cried softly, clutching Sango's leg.

"What if he kills you?" Sango whispered, voicing everyone's fear. Kagome looked back over at her and smiled softly.

"He won't."

* * *

Death was in the air. She could feel it, swirling around her. She recognized it as the darkness from before.

_You won't take him._

She moved silently through the forest, bow at the ready in case she encountered any demon that wasn't InuYasha.

The air was wet and thick, smothering Kagome as she approached the goshinboku.

She knew he'd been here. She reached a hand up to the rough bark, to the imprint of a fist and the faint trace of blood on the dark brown.

She knew, without question, that it was his.

"Oh, InuYasha," she whispered, tears welling in her emotional eyes. "Didn't you know that I would come back to you?"

Kagome whipped around as she heard a cacophony of howls and growls not too far off. She moved quickly through the trees. She needed to get to InuYasha, to show him that she was still here, that she came back to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**We're nearly there, people! Read on! **

There was rage.

Pure, unadulterated rage.

He wanted to destroy them all.

He wanted to tear them limb from limb, soak the ground with their blood.

Then he wanted to die, too.

He wanted to join her.

His sword pierced yet another victim, their lifeless body falling to the ground. Their blood left his blade dripping onto the already soaked grass. Other corpses lay scattered around him. He'd found a small group of snake demons out hunting a young boy. The boy was too far away for him to get to. And he didn't want the boy. He wanted all of _them_, the ones that had taken her from him.

He took a step forward, planning to look for more. He wanted the entire species decimated.

Then he stopped.

He must have been attacked from behind. Because she stood before him, bow at her side, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears, ebony locks falling down her back, light blue kimono stained with mud and blood at the hem.

**Mate.**

He growled and reached for her, but she shrank back ever so slightly. He realized she was trembling.

**Why is mate shaking?**

"Inuyasha," she whispered, the tears starting to fall.

There was something off about his mate, though. She didn't smell very clean. She smelled of her own blood, sweat, and tears. Wouldn't the gods take that away in heaven?

Or maybe this was hell. Hell was where he belonged, anyway.

But if he were in hell, she wouldn't be here with him at all.

_She's alive!_

**Mate!**

_**But... I watched her. I held her in my arms and her heart beat...**_

_You never actually stuck around to hear it stop, did you? Idiot._

**Mate!**

_**So, she's alive then? I'm not hallucinating?**_

**Mate!**

_She's standing right in front of you, isn't she?_

**Mate!**

_**We get it! She's my freaking mate!**_

* * *

Kagome watched him struggle inwardly. She waited with baited breath as the crimson faded from his eyes. Violet irises returned to topaz and met chocolate with wonder and awe.

Kagome released a sigh of relief.

"InuYasha," she whispered.

Then she collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's finally over! The last chapter. :D The lawyers gave up. I'm too damn stubborn, hehe. Don't forget to review!**

"You shouldn't have come after me in your condition, stupid."

"If I hadn't, you would still be a full blown demon!"

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't be stuck in this bed for a week."

"Touche."

Kagome snuggled closer to InuYasha as she allowed her eyes to drift closed.

"It's not exactly a bad thing being confined to bed with you," she murmured. InuYasha smiled softly.

"Not at all. Still think you need alone time?" he teased. She snorted.

"Don't you ever let me out of your sight again. You hear me, mister?" she ordered playfully. He nodded quickly.

As Kagome began to doze, InuYasha shifted slightly so that he could look down upon her features.

"Kagome," he murmured.

"Hn?" she replied.

"Do you want to be a priestess?"

"Nuh-uh. I want InuYasha," she replied almost incoherently through a yawn. A wave of relief spread through him and he grinned.

"Good, because I want you, too. Marry me, Kagome."

"Okay," she murmured and succumbed to sleep. InuYasha chuckled at the love of his life and settled back down on the futon, his arms around his sleeping girl from the future, and closed his eyes.

He dreamed of the life ahead of them.


End file.
